


Highway To Hell

by Rafee (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Hunters, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Styles are a family that for generations has been ridding the world of the supernatural, while people live their lives sleepy he peeks are battling Vampires, Werewolves and Demons. A battle waged for centuries and continues today, the younger of Styles continue living the legacy of a family shattered by a car accident that killed the patriarchs leaving three children without grandparents and mother and a widowed man.<br/>John thought it best to leave their children Harry, Liam and Niall alone will save him while looking out of the blame for the death of his family, if he felt that moving away would deliver them from the life of hunter thought wrong.<br/>Niall, Harry and Liam young hunters in search of the answer to the deaths that haunt his family and the key to a prophecy that can install the chaos on earth. With the help of a wizard Louis and Zayn an angel trying to survive while all creatures of darkness want their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> One part of this story is based on the TV show Supernatural. So any similarity is purely Coincidence.

The night hides many dangerous creatures and mysteries, while people enjoy their lives around them predators out of the darkness to attack and often you only realize when danger is by your side and the last drop of blood is spilled.

The meeting was arranged in a cabin in the middle of a forest, a dangerous place for a kid unprotected, but I’m not that kind of guy. Before knocking on the door it was opened, I went and stood in the middle of the room he was the danger.

\- You are beautiful. - He smiled at me, her pale skin even brighter in the flickering candlelight. He took my hands in his as cold and pulled me into a hug without ever taking his eyes from mine, cunning violet eyes, start to dance the night without music.

\- I thought we were dining. - I looked around the table was ready, but did not seem that there would be a romantic dinner there.

\- We will, but first I want to tell you a secret. - He squeezed me tightly in his arms causing her lips to my ear, stifled a sigh. - I’m a vampire.

A chill ran down my spine, I expect that the time that he would reveal to me.

\- I’m not afraid. I want to stay with you. - I whispered back the words he wanted to hear, words that all the other victims had said before me.

It had appeared to me at the cemetery shortly after twilight, as it had appeared to the other girls and boys. Just a boy pretending his fifteen years, dressed in black, black hair falling in his eyes, with an angel’s face. He was lost had come to visit the tomb of the parents lost time and just as I was orphaned and alone.

\- That’s why I chose you, I love you and we will spend eternity together. - He put his hands on either side of my face making me look at him and look into her eyes. - I’ll give you the choice I never had.

With hands free put my hand in my pocket on my jeans, the end was near.

\- Will you let me give you the kiss of death and be my lover forever?

Forever is a long time. I laughed, it was getting funny I a vampire? Never.

\- Victor I also have a secret to tell you. - He gave me a kiss on the cheek, hugged him touching my mouth to his ear. - I kill vampires.

I stuck a syringe in his neck in one blow too fast for him to react. Victor fell at my feet twitching, it’s fun.

\- Did you really think I’d fallen in this story that you love me and that I would make her immortal lover and live happy forever?

I kicked a rib from him and stepped on his hand tightly until you hear a crack, Victor screamed in pain the sound of my victory.

\- It happens only in fiction books half-assed you know? Do you by chance  does not shine in the sun, shine?

I took the candlestick that was on the table, he tried to get up but could not was completely powerless, was comical.

\- With problems Vivi? I thought you were a invincible immortal.

I looked at the flames dancing in my hands, fire one of the most dangerous and beautiful creations of nature and my best friend right now.

\- What was in the syringe James? . - His voice was no more than a whisper. He was languishing, I had a devil at my feet, smiled at him who was now paralyzed.

-I thought you were not asking. Blood of a dead man, is what’s in the syringe, you know it was not pleasant to have to go in the city morgue and get blood from a corpse and yet conceals it with my perfume. Dead blood does not kill, but leaves any vampire incapacitated for a while.

\- Why? . - The stared for a while his eyes were red with tears of blood, could be only a boy if not for this anomaly. - Why James?

\- You killed several innocent children is monstrous for most it is their nature. I do not know what or who you were before being transformed, but my job is ending his species, my family has been doing this for generations, I will not stop now because of her tears.

His face was now bathed in red blood coming out of his eyes, the death of a vampire is the most beautiful thing for a hunter, but this still cries maybe he’s not that old, but I can not feel sorry, never.

\- Your name is not James? . - I knelt beside him taking a toss of her hair from her forehead.

\- No, my name is Niall Styles. - His eyes widened at the mention of my name, this is usually the reaction of monsters when faced with a Styles, many screaming, others crying, everyone tries to flee but is always a resultado in the end, the death of someone. - It’s time to say goodbye to your immortality.

I got up and walked to the door, that was the number three vampire who perish in my hands and supernatural creature number fifty, a good number for someone eighteen years, a good number to show others Styles that I know  play, not this is important.

I let the candlestick and the fire spread consuming everything around with their flames.

\- Pity … - Victor begged his eyes were terrified, not restrain myself and gave me a laugh a murderer asking clemency, it’s over now.

\- Compassion is a word that does not exist in my vocabulary, not for a blood sucker like you.

His body was consumed by flames as the whole house, her screams echoed through the night a warning to the other creatures that hunters still exist. I was admiring my work and then just the crackle of flames and the silence, a demon with the unless to worry about.

…

\- Niiiiaaaallll!! Where were you the whole week?! 

My head felt like it would collapse at any moment, just the result of sleepless nights spent. I was almost asleep, just two hours and I’d be brand new, but I have a roommate crazy and clueless. - NIALL! Come you lost all classes today, I will not let you miss the night too!

\- YOU WANT TO STOP! I just need five minutes ok?

I threw the pillow on my head to muffle any noise, he sighed maybe have given up, my eyes were closing again.

\- DO NOT FUCKING WAY STYLES NO IN THIS ROOM! . - Louis jumped on top of me, my bed groaned with extra weight and I also, threw a pillow at him and sat down, I really do not deserve this.

\- What do you want?

\- You Nini. - He crawled over to the bed and sat on my lap, kept giving him the death stare that made him smile even more. - Clothing, I need your help with clothes.

\- Really?! You woke me up for that?!

\- You know what will happen today? Not? A big party the whole campus will be there and we will. - He pointed at me and went to the closet to get some parts inspection. - This will be the party of the year, with many beautiful people for you to preserve your reputation and get some hot guys.

I rolled my eyes at him, always the same litany about reputation and cute guys. Louis Tomlinson a boy of medium height, of dancer body, brown hair and piercing blue eyes, a soul active and somewhat disturbed and my best friend.

\- Lou, What reputation? A whore? . - I smiled at him who threw a shoe towards my head missing the target from miles away.

\- I have guilt if all fall to my charms? . - He asked wiggling his hips.

Definitely he does not, all people of both sexes seem to be hypnotized by it, everyone wants a piece of Tomlinson and he does not seem to care about the devastating effect that causes all possible hearts.

He was smiling at me with a red jeans in one hand and a black shirt in the other, made a positive sign for him that went to the bathroom to change. Louis came out dressed to kill literally, the pants were stuck in the body like a second skin as he had entered it was a mystery, a tight shirt showing the muscles in the arms really delicate.

\- And then? . - He gave me a ride to analyze the look.

\- You are missing something, maybe the suspenders? . - I gave the answer he was expecting, won a huge smile.

\- What would I do without you Nialler?

\- still be you, only without anyone to support you the next day when you dawn embraced the toilet.

I smiled at him showed me  the tongue looking in the mirror, he was really hot.

\- Now you, i have separated your clothes. - I looked at him was idly in front of me waiting for me to move.

\- Nope. I not.

\- What! I’ll be without my partner drinks? No way you go! . - Again I lay in bed covering me from head to toe. - C’mon! You’ll miss all the fun and many bodies calientes wishing yours!

Louis dragged me out of bed knocking me to the ground where it falls remained lying when he wants can be extremely annoying.

\- No, I already have the cuerpo caliente I need, my boyfriend is enough.

He rolled off of me with a disgusted face always the same reaction when I speak of Zayn, perhaps because he was the only one besides me that did not feel threatened by Hurricane Tomlinson.

\- Oh My God, you fell in love with Mr. Mystery! Who are you and what you did with my gay best friend who never missed a party and drink for free for nothing!

\- Louis I grew up, you should do the same you sound like my cousin Harry you would do very well.

I’ve always been a guy partying, I was cheerful, funny,  _ **was**_ , until a car accident take away my grandparents and my aunt who was a mother to me, I was happy until my uncle left me with my two cousins who he could not bear to look at and remember the rest of the family that died. So I became cold, reserved, I stopped going to parties and focused at school and what I do best hunt, I moved my cousins alone leaving to start a different life, for a while I kept going to parties and having fun, or rather, trying on one of those I met Lou, but I still felt incomplete. Until the day he appeared Zayn Malik, the guy I almost ran over with my car, a mystery.

I felt good with him, not totally happy, but good and nothing else mattered, partying, sleeping with different people every night, none of that mattered because I was the only one he understood me and who knows what really I am a machine to rid the world of evil and did not care.

\- Hello, earth calling Blondie! . - Louis slapped my face and I focused my attention on him. - You won can be alone with your boyfriend, I dont care.

He went to the door pausing before leaving.

\- His uncle called, he said that when you return home from his cousins would link him. Love you Ni.

I stared at the closed door, my uncle had called after months without contact, this could only be a nightmare for John Styles call should be something important or worse take me back home. The tiredness disappeared entirely from my body, I grabbed  my phone, two voice calls him.

\- I will not come back to St. Patrick nor dead!


End file.
